With What Time is Left
by GraceyOrange
Summary: After Sirius defeats death, he returns from the veil younger and even more gorgeous than before. What will it take for he and Hermione to finally turn their deep feelings into passion? Or enjoy the OneShot in chapter 4.
1. Returned

"I'm just a fan of Harry Potter"

- If your looking for OneShot, proceed to chapter 4. Enjoy, and Review? Thankx! 3

* * *

Within the first few hours of Sirius's arrival, every order member came piling into the kitchen of the burrow to see the proof for themselves. All were amazed to see him standing there in front of them. Everyone reached out to touch him as if that was the only way to confirm he really was there. But they were even more amazed at the condition he had returned in.

"Wow Sirius, I guess a spell of death does the body good eh?" Remus joked, patting him on the shoulder for the 500th time that night.

"Well it would only make sense wouldn't it?" questioned Harry. "I mean if you were strong enough to beat death then that would have make you the strongest person alive!"

"Does make you're little scrap with the dark lord look unimpressive doesn't it?" teased Sirius. He was in tremendously good spirits.

"Here here," Harry replied raising his glass to his godfather.

"So what are you now? Like twenty-five or something like that?" Ron asked.

"Dear god no! If you all could believe it, he looked even better than this back in his prime! Twenty-five! So many years ago!" bellowed Remus. "Oh but it is so good to have you back Padfoot!"

"It's good to be back –"

"And I know I keep touching you," interrupted Remus. "But I still just do not believe that your actually here!"

Sirius truly was back, and truly was better than before. He speculated that he looked and felt how he did at age 29 or 30. And all who had known him then agreed. Even Molly, who had never really cared much for the reckless marauder, brought out an old photo album so they could do a picture comparison. And this sort of merrymaking continued on until the wee hours of the morning.

"I still cannot get over how absolutely brilliant that man is," gushed Ginny to Hermione and Fleur who had sat down on the couch together for some girl talk and an unobstructed view of the new and improved Sirius Black.

"I know!" exclaimed Fleur. "Zee stories zey ave told us did not do eem justice!"

"It is incredible," Hermione managed to add, even though her mind was nowhere near the conversation they were having.

Her heart, which had been racing at full speed since his arrival, was just beginning to slow down. She felt such an intense mix of emotions: disbelief, euphoria, and an overwhelming sense of gratitude. But now they were giving away to a light floating feeling, like this all wasn't real.

And just as she was about to doubt the reality, Sirius's eyes fell upon her own and Hermione almost couldn't breathe. She held on to his gaze, those shining silver eyes were his best feature. He could always say so much through nothing more than a glance. She managed to give him a weak smile, which he returned with that famously sexy grin of his. Hermione felt her heart stop, she had to look away so he wouldn't see her blush.

Hermione you see, had developed a fondness for Sirius ever since she learned the truth of his innocence and helped to rescue him in her third year. Over time that little fondness deepened into affection, especially after the summer she spent in 12 Grimmauld Place during her fifth year. She had enjoyed his clever sense of humor and hearing the wild stories from his youth. She witnessed the pain it caused him to be stuck in hiding, useless, when she eaves dropped on him pleading to Dumbledore to allow him to risk his own arrest and life just for a chance to get out and help the cause. To her he was so dark with such a dangerous and mysterious past. But he was also cunning and fearless. And after little time he became the sole object of desire in her heart and the ensuing hero in every one of her fantasies.

And then as quick as her feelings had come on, he was dead, and she realized how hard she had fallen for him.

Sirius, who had such unselfish love and devotion to his friends, who unjustly lived through hell in Azkaban for twelve years, who had fallen through the veil and then found his way back, and could still put on that beaming grin and be in good spirits as if it had all never occurred, was a hero. And him coming back confirmed that. And for Hermione, he would always and forever be her only hero. A daunting realization, she thought it, because she knew he would never be hers.

Yet even so, that didn't stop her fantasies from vivaciously rushing through her mind that night.


	2. Cards

In the years that fallowed, Grimmauld Place had become a place for friends. Harry was the first to move in, fallowed by Remus, and then three months after that Hermione moved in too. The Order all needed to stay near each other incase of breakouts from the small guerilla bands of death eater enthusiasts still living among them. In the case of an outbreak the Order would show up, put down the rebellion and then throw the fowl creatures into Azkaban.

Hermione lived out her fantasies through these moments fighting along side of Sirius. She watched her hero prevail unrivalled in skill and drive against the enemy.

Most of the time it was easy work, but every now and again some vile brute would get lucky and strike an Order member. It was for this reason they decided they should stay near to each other, at least until the ministry was restored.

It had turned into somewhat of a tradition to play cards after dinner for the residents of Grimmauld Place. It gave everyone something they could do together when they were home.

Hermione especially enjoyed it, as it was more time she could spend with Sirius, and she loved any extra time she could have with him. She had already managed to work sharing the paper at breakfast into their schedule, but other than that and cards every once in a while, Sirius spent much of his time out of the house.

Tonight it was only Hermione, Remus, and Sirius, because Ginny had taken Harry out on a date and they had no guests. Kreacher had made quite a delicious stew, which put the three of them in extra good spirits.

"Independent that Ginny is," said Sirius as he plucked a card from the stack in the center.

"How you mean?" inquired Remus as he rearranged the cards in his hand.

"Harry said _she_ was taking _him_ out on a date. As in she was picking him up, picking the place, and paying."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Hermione as she set two pairs down on the table.

"I don't think I said anything was wrong with it. Remus did you hear me say—"

"Oh please Sirius I have lived here long enough to know exactly what you meant."

"And now you're jumping to conclusions!"

"I was not jumping to conclusions! I simply observed your connotative delivery and _came_ to the conclusion that you were not a fan of Ginny being in control."

"Hermione you pry too much."

It was always this way between the two of them. Childish banter Remus called it, but truthfully Hermione just enjoyed the way Sirius looked at her, with such an intense gaze, whenever they debated. And she couldn't help but egg him on.

"Besides, you cannot think Sirius is so old fashioned," chimed in Remus.

"Exactly," agreed Sirius. "In fact I quite like it when women are in control," he said as he shot a wink at Remus who pretended not to notice.

Remus always behaved in front of Hermione. He would have never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, unlike Sirius. Though secretly she loved it. But for the time being, she just shook her head and roller her eyes at him, which of course, made him grin even more. She loved that too.

"Well gentlemen, I'll get back to you later," she said throwing her cards down and getting up from the table.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" Sirius protested.

"Shower," she answered as she got up.

"Don't shower yet! C'mon were playing cards!" he pleaded.

Hermione let the smile she'd been hiding slip across her lips once she turned her back to them. The idea of Sirius wanting her to stay felt so good even if it were for such a humdrum reason as playing cards.

"I'll come back, I promise."

"I really don't see why you need to shower right now," he retorted.

Hermione just laughed at him and said, "Sirius you pry too much," and then left the basement kitchen.

…

Sirius watched her from the time she turned her back till he could no longer hear her distant footsteps two floors up. He then threw his cards down on the table and looked to Remus who was already looking at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked Sirius frankly.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered as he broke eye contact. He could never lie to moony without him knowing it, but he tried anyway.

"You know what I mean."

Sirius couldn't help but smile. He was a terrible liar.

"Oh god! I know that look Sirius!" Remus roared. "I've known you for too long to not—"

"I haven't done anything Remus," Sirius interrupted him. And then he laughed aloud at the look on his confidantes face.

"Sirius…"

But Sirius just shook his head with the grin still plastered across his face.

"Sirius…"

"What?"

"You just… You cannot be serious!" Remus exclaimed. "What are you thinking?!" She's not just some little floozy you bring home from the bars! She's your godson's best friend. She's nineteen for fucks sake man!"

"I am not thinking anything!" he lied. "And I am very well aware that she is a brilliant young witch and my godsons loyal friend!" he protested. Secretly all the qualities that attracted her to him.

"Listen to me," Remus said, now speaking overly grim. "We both know that we've been down this road before. The one where you get something in your head, and I tell you not to do it, and you do it anyway. But it's different this time."

Sirius said nothing.

"Sirius, nothing good can come from--."

"You really don't think I already know that?" Sirius questioned, as he turned to look Remus in the face. "I can't just be attracted without having some master plan?"

"Oh don't even try to pretend that your not the most notorious Don Juan the wizarding world has ever seen. Face it, you can't be trusted, and I am telling you now, as your friend, to get this out of your head. Before you ostracize yourself from the only family you have ever known."

His words cut straight into Sirius's heart. He knew Remus spoke the truth, he'd known that all along, but hearing them from another really brought it back into reality. It also shattered any tiny shred of hope that he had that Remus might have understood.

And yet, Remus was wrong about one thing.

Sirius had allowed him to assume that he just wanted Hermione for the night, but that was indeed false. He would have loved to have her for the night, but what he really wanted was to have her for forever, though he knew she'd never have him. Nobody would want him for more than a night. Who would want someone with all the scars he had? His sole had been mangled, mutilated, and for a time broken, between his stays in Azkaban and the Veil. He didn't even know if he had the capacity to love after all that. He could feel it for her, but he also knew it would be selfish of him to take her when his soul could never give her the same affection as a complete soul could.

"What are you thinking?" Remus asked, and Sirius was brought back from his thoughts.

"Nothing. I already told you I agree with you Remus. You don't have to worry."

Remus sat back in his chair and studied his friend, "You really do never cease to amaze me Sirius."

Sirius laughed at him, "I try to keep life interesting."

"No," he replied. "You've just always had a dangerous curiosity for the unconventional."


	3. Wounded

Hermione felt like she could finally breathe when she got into the shower. As much as she loved being around Sirius, he always managed to cloud her head. She couldn't think around him, he just had that much control over her. It had always been that way, even during the summer of her 5th year that she spent in this house with him. But now that she was older and he was magically younger and unbelievably better looking than before it was even worse.

All she could think about every time he was around her was her just jumping him and getting it over with. She craved him day and night to the point that it was physically painful to not have him and it was always worse when he was close, so she needed to get out of that kitchen and clear her head.

Her showered ended up turning into a rather long bath, because she felt she still needed to relax and there was no rush to return to the men downstairs seeing as they didn't go to sleep until late anyway.

When she did finally get out, Hermione realized that she forgot pajamas and so she wrapped herself in her robe and walked back to her room to change.

Once outside the door she heard crashes coming form the kitchen and cries of pain.

"Hermione!" Sirius screamed throughout the house, as he attempted to run out of the kitchen but ended up losing his balance and knocking over a pile of dishes.

"Hermione!"

Hermione recognized Sirius's voice and ran down to him at once. She found him in the dark hallway of the main floor leaning against the stair railing. He was in dreadful shape.

"Hermione," he breathed. "Your all right."

"Of course I'm alright! What happened to you?"

His face was badly bruised and there was blood and debris all over his clothes. His hand was clenching at a crimson red stain that was growing steadily on his right side.

"Sit down," she commanded as she helped him onto the floor and leaned his back against the wall.

"There was an outbreak, outside of Gringotts," he struggled to say through the biting pain. "We thought we could take care of it ourselves. We assumed it'd be a quick job, but we were outnumbered."

"Why didn't you tell me to come along? Who else was there?" she asked, as she lifted his black t-shirt up to reveal the source of the blood flow.

"It was just Remus, Bill, Ron, Harry and me, he answered. "We thought we could take them, but Hermione this wasn't an ordinary attack," he said as he grabbed her shoulder forcing her to stop what she was doing and look at him. "They planned this one, they used magic we've never seen before." And then he paused and said very seriously, "Hermione, they're organizing."

It would figure that Sirius could still only concentrate on the big picture even when he found himself bleeding to death.

"Where is everyone else? Are they alright?" She asked, her voice quivering a bit at the thought of the others fairing much worse.

"Everyone went to the burrow. Harry had Ginny go back to get the place set up once we saw we were out numbed."

"Why didn't you go there?"

"I had to make sure you were alright."

"Sirius you're bleeding to death! I would have been fine here by myself."

But Sirius just laughed at her, "Hermione, we don't leave anyone by themselves during these times."

There it was again, his unwavering selflessness. It made her heart flutter; she loved him so much.

For the next few moments Sirius grew silent and Hermione knew that wasn't a good sign. She did her best to patch him up but nothing she tried could completely heal the gaping wound in his side. It was like nothing she had ever seen before in the magical world. It was as if someone had run him through with a sword. Working by wand light she tried to pour every different remedy and potion she could think of into him, but nothing would completely stop the bleeding. Then she began to panic. This was only the first of many wounds that she had to fix quickly.

…

Sirius felt lightheaded. He imagined it was because of the amount of blood he was losing. He had already known that the tear in his side wasn't anything normal when he had received it. But he also knew that if anything could save him it would be Hermione's quick thinking. And so he sat there on the floor for what felt like forever while he watched her, in nothing but a bathrobe, trying everything she could think of to fix him. The pain he was in was excruciating, but it all seemed to fade away the second she touched him. He had wanted to feel her touch for so long that once he got it, it was all he was going to allow his body to feel.

He watched the worry in her face turn into panic as more and more of his blood continued to pour onto the floor, and every few seconds she would glance up at him to make sure he was still coherent. He loved the look he saw in her eyes then. So caring, so desperate, and yet never wavering in strength. And he thought happily to himself that if he were to die again, at least these would be his last memories, and Hermione, the last thing he saw. But also, he knew that he could not die. He would not let himself. He could not bare the thought of not being in the same world as her, and it was for that reason that he had to hold on.

He could see his surroundings becoming fuzzy. The darkness was closing in all around and he began to worry. He was dying, he was sure of it, even though it had felt different last time. He used all his strength to reach out and grab her hand, but then he had no more. He struggled, with every ounce he had left to get the words out. Those words he so desperately needed to say before he was gone again, for he didn't think he'd be able to get back.

"Hermione i—" was all he was able to get out before the creeping blackness swallowed him up.

…………

Sirius woke after what felt like no time at all, sweaty, confused, and strangely comfortable. It felt nothing like it had the first time he died. Then, he had no body, only a heartbeat, but this didn't feel like that at all. He tried to move and to his surprise he had fingertips. He opened his eyes and slowly the familiar room came into view. His room, she had saved him after all. His hero.

In one swift movement he threw the blankets off him and sat up but was met with excruciating pain in his side. He looked down and watched as the bandage wrapped around his waist absorbed tiny drops of blood. He wasn't quite ready to rush out of bed just yet. Slowly he lay back down as joy filled his heart, his Hermione had saved him. And he still had a chance.

………..

Hermione laid awake in her bed for hours before she decided there was no point in staying there any longer. She wasn't going to be able to sleep until she knew that Sirius was ok. A little while after he had lost consciousness she finally got his bleeding under control and cleaned the rest of him up. She then carefully levitated his body all the way up the staircase and into his bed. The only thing that would help him now was rest.

She decided that if she weren't going to be able to sleep tonight she would at least go downstairs and make some tea and maybe read a good book. Plus if she stayed awake she could keep checking on Sirius.

………..

Sirius's body felt so weak as he lay in bed, and yet his mind continued to race. He wanted more than anything to rush to Hermione's bed room and thank her for saving him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that with out also confessing his passionate love for her. He wanted to take her tonight, more than ever before. He just needed to calm down and regain his strength. These crazy thoughts were just animalistic Padfoot trying to take control of his human self.


	4. Desire

She hadn't even heard anyone come down the stairs when then door to the basement kitchen swung open. Hermione jumped as she turned around to face Sirius who was standing in the doorway.

"Scared you, did I?" he teased her with an impish smile and a soft voice, one which she wasn't used to hearing from him.

"A bit," she replied, trying to hide the excitement she could feel building inside her knowing that he was ok and with her now.

Sirius walked over to the kettle and poured himself a cup of tea. His shirt was off and he was still in the ripped black jeans from earlier. Hermione couldn't help but study his every movement. She could see every scar and every tattoo on his upper body now in the dim light of the kitchen. There were many more than she had previously predicted. She glanced over the impressive muscles in his broad shoulders and arms. She then moved on to the exceedingly defined abs in his stomach that she had been running her fingertips over just hours ago. Much to her pleasure, and disbelief, everything she had once fantasized about him in her head was so much better in person.

But unfortunately for Hermione, Sirius had to catch her looking. He shot her a sideways glance and then walked over to join her at the table. She had to think fast, not that that was a problem.

"You look a lot better," she said coolly as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, well I must have looked like hell before," he replied still using the voice she was so unfamiliar with. To her it sounded dark, husky, like he wasn't exactly in control of it.

Clearly his mind was busy somewhere else as his shining silver eyes scanned the room aimlessly. When they finally stopped they were locked across the table with her own. She was unsure what to say or do but she couldn't look away. All those times she had gotten lost in his eyes before. All the times she had to force herself to stop looking so he wouldn't notice, but now he was quite obviously staring at her.

"Have trouble sleeping?" she asked, just for something to say. He was acting so strange.

"I often have trouble sleeping," was his reply as he brought the tea to his lips.

Hermione loved anything that had to do with his lips seeing as she so desired their attention. Her tongue instinctually made a move towards her own but she stopped it with her teeth.

…………

Sirius couldn't believe he had actually allowed himself to go down there. He knew what he was doing, as well as knew it was wrong. But he couldn't fight it any longer. This was the first night that he had been alone with Hermione since she moved in and it would probably be the last. He could tell her how he felt, he could show her – but only if she let him.

He felt himself losing control of his body. The animalistic drives and instincts of Padfoot were becoming confused with his human ones. He often felt this during times of weakness; it was as if Padfoot were inside him and trying to take control when Sirius could not find the strength. And this moment, where he found himself physically weakened and mentally conflicted, was the perfect setting.

Now that his senses were enhanced, it didn't help much to control him. He could smell her and hear her heart beat. He really should have gone back to his room, but he didn't. He just sat there staring at her waiting for a reaction.

"Have trouble sleeping?" she asked him without breaking with his eyes.

Of course he had trouble sleeping he thought to himself. He had had trouble sleeping every night since she had moved in and he discovered her to be the most tantalizing witch who had ever crossed his path. Such cleverness, kindness and courage. Such insights on life for so young an age. And such sex appeal that he hardly believed it possible to all come in one package.

"I often have trouble sleeping," he answered her and took a sip of the tea that he wasn't really interested in.

He watched her watch him drink, and could swear he saw her lips get pouty. Now he was sure she had been staring at him, but that still wasn't enough. He then could hear her heart beating faster and normally that would have been all the reassurance he needed, but still he decided to test her.

"You should go to sleep," he said casually.

……………….

Hermione could feel the tension hanging in the air. She just wished she knew what he was thinking. He was obviously thinking something. Hell he hadn't even thanked her for saving his life, but maybe he just didn't know how. Maybe that's what he was thinking of. He had always been able to save himself and he probably wasn't used to being saved by anyone else.

But when he finally did open his mouth she found herself thoroughly disappointed.

"You should go to sleep," he said.

"I was thinking about it," she replied as she got up from the chair to put her cup in the sink and tried hard to conceal her disappointment. She wondered if he would watch her the same way she had watched him. She was in her pajamas now, a tight tank top and tiny shorts. She didn't see any reason why he wouldn't, but she wondered if she could catch him. Sadly when she turned back around he was watching his finger twirl around the tea in his cup.

Hermione feeling humbled decided she should probably just go back to bed. Her fantasy would never become reality. She walked to the door and said "Goodnight," but no response came. She turned to find out why.

Sirius was standing now, facing her. He was expressionless but his eyes were wild. He cut the room in two strides before he was and inch from her. Looking up into his eyes she saw an animalistic hunger, and longing, which she almost could not comprehend.

"Thank you Hermione," he said in barely a whisper.

He was so close to her that she wasn't sure how, but she managed to whisper back to him, "Your welcome."

Then they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Both looking for any sign that would say it was all right to continue. She was under his spell. Those shining silver eyes were working their magic and she found herself moving closer to them.

Her nose was practically touching his now and her scent filled his lungs as he closed his eyes and breathed her in deeply.

………….

Hermione watched as he slowly let his eyelids fall and took a deep breath. Then that seductive grin of his swept across his face and she couldn't take it anymore. His immense hands found and covered her tiny waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down to her as she reached up to him and their lips met in a lightly brushed kiss.

Sirius hesitated. He needed her to continue him on. She needed to decide whether this was all right, because once she did, she wouldn't be able to stop him.

Hermione wasted no time bringing him back into the kiss and then she deepened it by licking at his bottom lip. He fervently allowed her tongue to enter his mouth and began to run his hands up the length of her back. His touch felt so good on her bare skin and she mimicked his movements as she ran her fingers down the hard chest in front of her until they could go no further and rested on Sirius's belt buckle.

That set him off. In one quick movement he hoisted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall. Hermione wrapped her legs and arms around him as he left her mouth and trailed kisses all the way down her neck. She let her head fall to the opposite side allowing him access to more skin. Her fingers began to tangle in his messy raven colored hair and she could hear him give a breathy snicker in her ear.

"Hm—Hermione," he moaned as he continued to nibble up and down it.

This, of course, sent a shiver down her spine that nobody had ever made her feel before, and she grabbed tighter at his gorgeous locks as she tossed her head away from him. She wanted him to look at her.

"Sirius," she said as their eyes met once again.

He grinned and she bit her lip.

"I've dreamt about this for far too long," he said to her as his hand made its way up her thigh.

"Not longer than I have," she confessed into his neck as she began licking and sucking him all over, determined to leave an impressive mark.

He then tossed her away as to look at him again. He was smiling now, a thoroughly joyful smile, and she smiled innocently at him too. Did she really just confess that she had desired him since a young age?

He then kissed her again more passionately than before and Hermione could feel her body burning for him.

"Take me," she breathed into his mouth.

"Take you where?" Sirius questioned, he wanted to hear her say it.

"Take me to your bed," she replied, more confident than before.

Without breaking from the kiss, Sirius reached into his back pocket for his wand and apparated the two of them to his room.

Once their feet hit the floor, Hermione forced Sirius down onto the bed and straddled his lap. His hands found their way around every inch of her body as his tongue did the same to her mouth. She trusted her hips into his and brought them both up to a higher level of arousal.

……………..

Sirius wasn't sure just how far she was going to take him and was preparing to stop himself whenever she said so, but the second she ground her hips into his lap he let go. Both his hands shot down around her ass and pushed her to do it to him again. He could feel his erection growing for her. His jeans were becoming more and more uncomfortable with every movement, and he let out a feral groan as she continued to tease him.

…………….

The groan was too much for Hermione. It sounded so unlike the Sirius she had known and she loved this new side of him. She knew what she was doing, whether he knew it or not. She intended to do everything to him until he couldn't take the tension any longer and finally took her. She could feel him getting harder with every thrust of her hips against him and she wondered if he could feel her becoming warmer and wetter through their clothes.

Either way, they were wearing much too much clothes. Hermione dragged her hands around his very impressive chest feeling every muscle and every scar once more before she undid his jeans. She then pulled back from his embrace and snaked down to the ground where her mouth met his rather large, exposed, piece.

"Hermione," he moaned as he watched her through hooded eyes take the tip of him in her mouth.

She swirled her tong around it and then licked all the way down his length and then back up again. It was agonizing to him how good she was at everything she did. She clearly knew what she was doing and he knew he needed to take back the control, but not yet, because she was in the middle of taking all of him in her mouth and he was sure that no other witch had ever been able to do that for him before. The feeling was incredible as she sucked him up and down and as much as he wanted to stay like that until he came, he used all the strength he had left to stop her.

He brought her back onto his lap and touched and kissed her gently, with his hands resting on the small of her back. Hermione knew that she had won the control and was very pleased with herself for doing so. He couldn't possibly think of her as such an innocent little girl any longer. And he was so cute in this vulnerable state.

Hermione didn't realize it just yet, but Sirius was slowing things down now, not because he was playing submissive to her, but because he wanted to really surprise her when he took back control. So for now he kissed her lightly and traced small circles on her skin with his fingertips until he felt the tension in her back relax and give in to him.

She had never felt more tranquil. As if her whole body had melted into him with nothing more than his kiss and touch. And she breathed in his scent deeply as he continued. But then, without Hermione even feeling him move, Sirius grabbed the thin fabric of her tank top and tore it in two pieces.

Hermione let out a small shriek as his swift movement startled her peaceful state. And Sirius couldn't help but let out a small chuckled as he was very pleased by her reaction.

She watched as he studied her bare chest for a moment and then looked up at her as his hands moved their way up her sides to rest on her rib cage just below her exposed breasts.

"Your so beautiful," he said.

And before she could reply he flipped them over so that she was actually lying on the bed and he was on top of her.

He kissed her from her neck all across her breasts and then down to the waistband of the tiny shorts that she was still wearing. Sirius then pulled them down too. He figured they were past the point of asking before acting. Hermione shifted her hips a little now that she was laying there so completely exposed to him and she watched as he smirked at her. He then lowered his tongue to her clit.

Sirius took care to lick extra slowly at first, just as she had done to him. Only he was prepared to keep licking at this slow pace until she begged him to go faster. He wanted to hear her moan his name, just as he had already done for her. He wanted her to need him to do this to her. And she did not fail him.

"Sirius--," she practically whined as she ran her hands down through his hair. And he responded by quickening the pace to exactly how he knew she would love it.

Now he wanted to show her just how good he was. Prove to her that he was and would always be the best man she was ever with. No matter what his age was or what had happened to his soul, he could still satisfy her like no other. And more than anything he wanted her to want to come back for more.

He really did make quicker work of her than he had planned to, but before he knew it Hermione was already so close. He could feel her tightening her grip on his hair again as she began to cry out.

Sirius was quite certain that her moaning his name was the best sound he had ever heard. And just as he felt her begin to finish he had one more trick to show her. He slowed the pace down to maximize her satisfaction and Hermione felt the most intense orgasm of her life as he continued to lick her slowly using the entire surface of his tongue. Something he could have only learned from years of experience.

Hermione laid there with her eyes closed for a few moments while she breathed in deeply. He had just satisfied her so completely and yet she could feel herself wanting more, as that first orgasm had just made her exceedingly wet for him.

Sirius threw off his jeans, which were hardly on to begin with, and hovered over her body as he took her mouth in an intense kiss. Hermione lifted her hips a bit to meet him and he slowly dipped the tip of him into her, feeling how wet she was. Hermione couldn't bare the thought of being teased anymore, so she trusted down on to him.

"Hm—slowly," he whispered into her mouth.

"No," she answered him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

But Hermione broke away from his kiss and said into his ear, "You wont." She then bit down hard on his neck as to surely cause pain and Sirius lost any sense of self-control he had left.

He thrust the rest of the way into her hard, making her scream and dig her nails into his back.

"Ah—Sirius!" she found herself calling out as he continued to stretch and fill her so completely. He hit her spot with every single thrust and that combined with the desire she had for him meant she wouldn't last very long at all.

Sirius tried very hard to keep his mind on anything other than what he was currently doing. But god she felt so good, smelt so good, sounded so good, tasted so good; how could he think of anything else. He couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy every moment of it and he could feel himself reaching the inescapable end no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

"Sirius—more, please," he heard her whine.

"More?" he questioned, he was practically tearing her apart.

"Yes—I'm so close," she answered as she dug her nails deeper into her back and he knew exactly what would finish her off.

He slowed himself down to a steadier pace and then began thrusting in as deep as he could possibly reach, aiming for the spot she needed him to hit. He hardly withdrew at all, just kept hitting that spot over and over for her until she finally released her grip on him and sunk into the bed moaning and whining and screaming his name in pleasure. It didn't take long for him to finish either after the show she gave him. And then the two of them lay there catching their breath.

Sirius was first to speak.

"Hmm—Hermione," he moaned, even though he had meant to just say it.

"Yes?" she answered him innocently.

"Hermione I--," he began, speaking better now. "I need you to know, and I don't want you to feel like you have to return the feelings, but I need you to know."

She just looked deep into his eyes as he began to say the words she had fantasized about him saying for forever.

"I love you Hermione, and I couldn't keep myself from doing this any longer because I'm so in love with you."

Hermione felt her heart stop. Sirius Black, the hero of all of her dreams since she was fifteen years old, loved her, as much as she loved him.

"But I just needed you to know that," he continued. "I don't need you to return the feelings. I don't want you to waste your time on a broken old man like me."

Hermione was frowning now. How could he possibly think that? How could he not see himself the same way she did and she stared at him for a long while.

Sirius couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he wished he could. She probably felt guilty. She probably had no deeper feelings for him other than physical and he had just confessed that he was in love with her. He felt so stupid for doing that, and yet at the same time, she needed to know. He needed her to know that that was all passionate love, and not just mindless lust.

"Sirius--, she began as she looked deep into his eyes again. They looked hurt and concerned and she couldn't stand to see that.

"Sirius, I fell in love with you long before you ever even looked at me," she found herself practically blurting out.

"You don't have to pretend," was his reply. And honestly that made her a bit angry.

"I'm not pretending!" she protested. "Why would I not desire a gorgeous, dark, mysterious, loving, courageous, wizard like you?"

At her words, a slight grin appeared on his lips. "That very sweet of you, but I am still far too old."

Hermione was annoyed now. "Well for the record I had already thought you were the sexiest man alive back before the veil. I was absolutely destroyed when you died, and convinced that I would never find happiness because no one would ever compare to you!"

Her words broke his heart open. He could have never dreamt of her saying such beautiful things.

"Sirius I love you. And I have already had to live without you once. Now that your back, I am never going to let you go."

Sirius smiled at the young witch in his arms. He couldn't have ever asked for anything better in the entire world. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his cheek.

"For forever then," he said to her.

"And ever," she replied.

And they laid there with their bodies entwined together for a good long while. There were forces outside those walls that wanted to destroy everything they had, and there was never a guaranteed next day for anyone in the Order. But for now, Sirius and Hermione could forget all that because true passionate love always triumphed over any evil.


End file.
